peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 May 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-05-05 ; Comments *Two recordings of this show are available. The first recording (a) includes all but the last 20 minutes of the show. The second (b) covers the full show. *(Jim on recording (a)) Initial impressions while ripping were ... not as strong as the 1993 PJ Harvey show, but still pretty solid, and seems to be the full broadcast -- with news & adverts --except for a missing outro at the very end. Sessions *ROC, one and only session. Recorded 1995-04-09. No known commercial release. *Donkey, one and only session. Recorded 1995-04-02. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Recording (a) part one * JP: "Thanks Pete you were fab." * Floorplay - Universal Language (12": Universal Language EP) Transient Records * Thurston Moore - Queen Bee and Her Pals (LP: Psychic Hearts) White Label * Donkey - Youth Spent Using Ventolin (Peel session) * Armagideon - Chapter II Straight Dub (10" EP: Open the Gates) Armagideon Sounds * Soulbossa - Jinx (7") Chicken Bone Records * ROC - Sizewell B (Real Time) (Peel session) * Mega City Four - Skidding (7" split with The Refreshments) Gaga Goodies * Palace Brothers - More Brother Rides (12": More Brother Rides) White Label * newsbeat * American TV Cops - Cruiser (7" ) White Label * ST Files - ST Files Part 1 (12": ST Files Vol.1) Flex Records * Donkey - Warmthness (Peel session) * recording (b) tape flip * Team Dresch - Song For Anne Bannon (Compilation 2xLP: Free to Fight!) Candy Ass * Jihad - Keepers of the Faith (12" EP: Rights and Rituals) Out of the Volt/Celestial Recording (a) part two * Peanuts Wilson - Cast Iron Arm (Compilation CD: Fabulous Flips Vol.2) Ace Records (UK) * ROC - Hey Niki (Peel session) * Kershaw trailer * Jacob's Mouse - Snivelling (LP: Rubber Room) Wiiija Records * Dentist - Phase V (12": Global Phases) Dream Inn * Huevos Rancheros - Go West Young Bee (LP: Dig In) One Louder * Mexican Pets - How To Have More Fun (7": How To Have More Fun) Blunt * Donkey - Sweet Ass (The Irony) (Peel session) * Dub Specialist - Rub A String (LP: Better Dub From Studio One) Studio One * Peel enthuses about the Hole concert in Nottingham * Lung Leg - Palmolive (Compilation 10" LP: In Spelunca) Vesuvius * Wormhole - Avoiding Me (10" EP: Lay It On) Roadrunner * newsbeat Recording (a) part three * Sound of the Future (DJ SS) - The Lighter (12": The Lighter) Formation Records * Half Man Half Biscuit - Fretwork Homework (CD: Some Call it Godcore) Probe Plus * ROC - Ever Since Yesterday (Peel session) * Reddy Amisi - Mayase (CD: Prudence) Blue Silver * National Heroes - The Rocket Scientist (LP: Interplanetary Music) Theme Park * Pulp - Underwear (CD: Common People) Island * Donkey - Safe as Flames (Peel session) * DJ Matt & Dr P - Legend (12": split with Dextrous) King of The Jungle * Medication - Time (7": Can't Seem To Remember) Acuarela Discos * Roy Orbison - In Dreams (Compilation 2xLP: All Time Greatest Hits) Monument * Blue - External (LP: Resistance) Emissions Audio Output * ROC - Dead Pool (Peel session) * Natacha Atlas - Duden (CD: Diaspora) Nation Records * Newsbeat * The Riverdales - I'm a Vegetable (7": Fun Tonight) Lookout! Records * Prophets of Da City - Da Struggle Kontinues (12": Da Struggle Kontinues) Nation Records * Donkey - Subslider (Peel session) * Recording (a) part three ends '' * ''JP: 'And now it's time for 31 years of Dick.' *Dick Dale & His Del-Tones: Hava Nagila (CD: King Of The Surf Guitar) Rhino Records *Dick Dale: Hava Nagila (CD: Unknown Territory) Hightone Records *Virtual Symmetry: Information Mix (12”: Information) Harthouse *''Johnnie Walker trailer'' *Floored: Wrong Sunday (LP: This Color is Bittersweet ) Communion Label (NOTE: The track is in fact 2:16 minutes long, but Discogs has mistakenly written the track as 0:32) *Mizzery: Sleep'n Wit The Enemy (Compilation 2xLP: Free to Fight!) Candy Ass *''JP: 'Here's Westwood''' File ;Name *a (Part 1) Peel-1995-05-05-a *a (Part 2) Peel-1995-05-05-b *a (Part 3) Peel-1995-05-05-c *b) Peel Show 1995-05-05 ;Length *a (Part 1) 0.48.48 *a (Part 2) 0.40.06 *a (Part 3) 1.07.35 *b) 2:59:47 ;Other *a) ripped and shared by Jim, a member of the Peel Mailing List, message #7486: "While looking for an old mix tape in the basement today I was rummaging around (the dust down there is life threatening ... there's no lengths I won't go thru) and ran across another Peel show - 2 tapes dated 1995-05-05. The result is this new rip from old tapes, probably requested in trade for something back in the day". *''Recording (a) technicalities (as I recall)'' VHS > Maxell UR90 > Tascam 112MkIII > Roland UA30 external soundcard > Soundforge > wav > fraunhofer cbr 192 mp3 *b) Thanks to Lorcan and his database for help in putting this tracklisting together. ;Available *a) Currently unavailable: please direct requests for re-ups to the Peel Mailing List. *b) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector